Cutter heads for providing a concave or convex round on the edge of a board are well known in the prior art. Such cutter heads essentially have solid carbide or steel cutter elements or wings rigidly fixed, as by brazing, to a base disk. The cutter elements or wings, either concave or convex, were sharpened during the course of use of the cutter head. Such sharpening changed the radius of curvature of the cutting head to either, in the case of the concave cutter head, enlarge the radius or, in the case of a convex cutter head, reduce the radius. Thus, after a number of sharpenings, the cutter head no longer provided a consistent, true dimension of round on the work.
Efforts have been made to provide adjustment features on all cutter heads, such as removable wings which are bolted into position. This has proven to be an expensive and time-consuming procedure and, in general, in practice, not accurate.